Lick Your Way to Freedom
'Lick Your Way to BEMBER '''is the second episode of ''Battle for BFDI, the seventh season of TFI, and the 39th episode overall. (with all seasons) Out of the total 9,973 votes (Four said it was 9,983 votes due to a glitch), Pencil received 4,595 votes, which, being more than the other members of iance, caused her to be eliminated. Pencil was attracted like a magnet to Four and engulfed, and is possibly now dead. Beep lost the challenge. RFull transcHOTYript Synonym practice Cold open Grassy tells Blocky that he thinks Golf Ball doesn't respect him. When trying to find her, he remembers that he killed her, and he looks for the recovery centers. Robot Flower informs him that they were destroyed. When Blocky walks into Four, he announces that Cake at Stake is about to begin. A Cake at Stake remix plays instead of the normal song. Clock tells Four that people need to get some people back, but is screeched at.FIREY: You Monster! Cake at Stake Members of Iance take their seats. Four says 9973 votes were cast, and before he can say any more, Donut interrupts him by telling people how to properly vote, and is subsequently launched away, above the recommended characters. Four grabs a platter, 7 slices of cake fall down on it and he puts it on X’s head. Then he grabs out a packet of crayons and draws lines on a board to tally the votes. Pencil is eliminated with 4,595 votes, but before she and Match can activate the Elimination Prevention Plan, Pencil was sucked into Four. After Cake at Stake Pencil's alliance can't do without Pencil, so Bubble reminds Match that Book and Ice Cube are alternates, but they're on a different team and also dead. Saw complains that everyone on her team except Dora are dead and Stapy complains that Foldy is dead too. Everyone starts to complain that Four is the only way to recover dead contestants. Four decides to only recover Tennis Ball after Grassy chooses him, but people still argue. Four then says that the 8 other contestants are trapped inside jawbreakers and that freeing them is the challenge. The intro then plays. Main episode Dora knocks a jawbreaker off of the top of the jar and cracks it open, freeing Book, and Bleh is safe. Leafy interrupts Cloudy while he's collecting a jawbreaker. Leafy says that he hasn’t told him his job yet. Cloudy says that he was just collecting. Leafy says that his job is to bring jawbreakers to the team. Balloony commands David to start licking the jawbreakers, but he refuses. It then cuts to Iance licking a jawbreaker and freeing Ice Cube to win immunity. Match wants Icy to return to their alliance, but she decides to go back to Bleh with Book. X points out that Beep is missing Roboty. Leafy says that he’s doing something but X says that Four won't like this. Woody then calls out for Roboty, who's in the forest. He hears him and starts making his way back but trips and nearly falls over. Balloony then makes Rocky vomit on the jawbreaker, melting it and revealing nothing to be inside. David said the same thing which is "Aw, Seriously?" Than Balloony starts to pet Rocky. Woody licks it, and Leafy pulls his tongue to make him stop screaming. Stapy then cracks open a jawbreaker and finds Lollipop inside, giving Free Food immunity. Stapy and Marker then start to lick Lollipop as punishment for not being Foldy. Team Ice Cube! then finds Teardrop inside a jawbreaker, and Bracelety is upset it isn't Ice Cube. Firey Jr. says that she will get over it soon. Going back to Beep, Cloudy accidentally crushes Roboty by dropping a jawbreaker on him. Woody starts screaming and Leafy gabs his tongue. Leafy thanks Nickel for doing that, but he says it wasn’t him. Leafy says that if his tongue is wide enough every time, that would be great. Woody pulls back his tongue and Nickel tries to make him do the thing again. After trying, he just says “One can only dream.” It then cuts to Death P.A.C.T. using Black Hole to suck off the top of the jawbreakers, and Foldy is found in the last one. When Foldy goes back to her team as Liy insisted, it is revealed that Lollipop has been licked to death. Stapy asks why Foldy is steamed and she says that she saw Liy who is their enemy, which Stapy ughs about. 8-Ball bites open a jawbreaker, freeing Golf Ball. Learning about Golf Ball's disrespect for Grassy, Basketball appoints 8-Ball as team leader. Loser licks open a jawbreaker and frees Gaty, making The Losers! safe. Four says that the voters are the ones up for elimination, and Nickel tells Woody to dab, which he did. Four then reveals it was a joke, and that Beep is up for elimination. Stinger In the after-credits scene, it is shown that Taco was forgotten inside the jawbreaker, and she tries to break out and also eats her fish. Votes Trivia *Taco was trapped in her jawbreaker for 20 days. Coincidence or not, it adds to the fact that episode 3 was delayed. *Some lines were recycled from the previous episode. *When Donut gets sent back to his team, his "No!" and his screaming are taken from Get Digging. *This is the first time there has been a second episode of BFDI since Get Digging. *It is also the first episode to feature recommended characters since Get in the Van. *This episode marks the first time Pencil has been eliminated before Match. *A remix of the original Cake at Stake intro is used. When the voice says "Cake", the screen glitches out and into different Cake at Stake intros, before returning back to normal. *Woody speaks in this episode. *It is revealed in this episode that Balloony doesn't die when he is deflated. *Liy showing disgust towards Foldy is probably a reference to the joke video titled "BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!" that released just before the real episode 25 of BFDI, where the finalists are Liy, Foldy, and Stapy. *At the end of the video, when the voting panel is shown, Cloudy's background seems to be a junkyard of sorts. This place is actually where Cloudy's first shot in BFB was taken when Snowball accidentally breaks his window. *Saw's wooden handle is still burnt off from the last episode. *Despite what Cary said, there was no reference to The Last Block (an animation made by Jacknjellify in 2008) in sight. However, this reference might be in a future episode, as he simply said, "The Last Block is next be referenced." *Team Ice Cube!, A Better Name Than That, and Free Food were accidentally said to be safe on an audio-making stream on the Fernozzle youtube channel before the episode's release. *It is confirmed that new episodes of BFB will be released every Friday within 2 weeks. *Grassy was switched from female to male. *This episode marks Flower's 2nd time being safe from elimination, the first being in Don't Pierce My Flesh. *Firey only has a cameo at the end, making this the least amount of screentime he got in an episode. **The same goes with Pillow. *This episode marks the third time a competing contestant didn't appear at all other than the intro, those being Coiny and Bomby. *When Four says "A Better Name Than That Is Safe", it has the tune of the NICKELODEON slogan. Of course, this could be highly coincidental. *Part of the episode's storyboard was seen on Satomi Hinatsu's twitter, and when somebody asked to release the storyboard, she said she doubts she will release it, since it contains confidential info.https://twitter.com/HazelCricket/status/934106381485043714 *Spongy, Pillow, Firey, Coiny, Needle, and Gaty didn't have lines. *The two teams that finished in the top two this were the same teams that finished in the bottom two last episode. ** They are also the only two teams this episode to improve from their previous ranking last episode as the six other teams got the same or worse ranking than last episode. *** Both teams also moved up the same numbers in ranking, moving up six notches respectively, as Bleh went from 7th to 1st and Iance went from 8th to 2nd. *Free Food, Team Ice Cube!, and A Better Name Than That all got the same ranking as they did in the previous episode, getting 3rd, 4th, and 6th respectively. *Leafy has used Woody's tongue a lot in this episode. *Coiny is absent in this episode. *This is the only episode with Reddit Recommended Characters. *Woody is apparently afraid of jawbreakers. *Pencil had fewer votes than every other member of iance combined. Pencil had 4,595 votes, whereas the others had 5,388 votes combined. Continuity references *David saying "No" from BFDI 20. *Clock saying all the contestants who need to be recovered is a reference to Barriers and Pitfalls and Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?. *Pencil telling Match to activate the elimination prevention plan from BFDIA 5a. *The scene where Donut getting flung after he gets angry about the viewers is a reference to when he got flung in BFDIA 2. *The scene where Grassy yelled at Four to bring Tennis Ball back, is a reference to when Golf Ball and Tennis Ball had a disagreement over a cloud in BFDI 11. *When X told Donut that he's on the other team, it was a reference to the parts where Announcer told Ice Cube and Needle that they were on the other team. *The scene where Ruby eats her cake causing Cake to say “Yikes!” is a reference to BFDI 3, where Snowball crushes his pencil in rage surprising Pencil. * While inside the jawbreaker, Taco does the pose she made while inside the LOL in the IDFB intro. *While getting licked and banged to death by Stapy and Marker, Lollipop does the pose she made while inside the Locker of Losers in the IDFB intro. Deaths *Pencil was sucked into Four. It is possible that she died or sent to “sleep” by Four. *Lollipop was licked to death by members of Free Food. *Balloony was popped when Leafy inflated him with too much air. *Roboty was crushed after Cloudy dropped a heavy Jawbreaker on top of him. However, he is later seen talking in Morse code while still being crushed, so it may not have killed him. Controversy A scene around the ending of the episode when Four said that "Voters aren't safe", Nickel, happy that his team was safe, told Woody to dab, which he did. This has caused a minor outrage from fans, some stating it as "cancer" and this was the reason why many viewers voted for Nickel or Woody to be eliminated, due to that scene. By November 19th, 2017, the votes for Woody totalled around 1,880, the fourth most-voted contestant on his team (behind Leafy, David, and Roboty). Nonetheless, he was still safe in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. Goofs/errors *When counting the votes, Four said that they received 9983 votes. In reality, he was off by 10 votes, with the actual amount being 9973 votes. * When Lightning was licking the jawbreaker, he didn't have arms. * When Nickel said "One can only dream", Woody is seen to be armless. * When Fanny was licking the jawbreaker, she was seen with her front sprite, but as shown from the back. * When A Better Name Than That won, Four said "Another Name Than That". However, this may be a reference to the Season 1 team Another Name. * At 5:06, Bubble's arm is detached from her. * At 9:11, Balloony's arms are detached from his body. * When Leafy refers to Balloony as a hindrance, her arm is detached and appears to be floating as it continues pumping. * At 6:06, Balloony's left hand is missing. * While the contestants were arguing on who to recover, Puffball didn't change colors or sparkle. * When Black Hole opened the jawbreakers, there were 5 of them. However, only 4 jawbreakers were searched in the scene afterwards. However, that may have been because the jawbreaker with Foldy inside was searched fourth. * Remote's arms are missing. References Pencil-BFB.png|getting sucked into four (Pencil) Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Pre Merge Episodes Category:Single challenge Category:Cake at Stake Category:Voting episodes Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Pencil